Karma/Strategy
Skill usage * passive grants AP corresponding to her percentage of missing health. **If you have an enemy , be aware if you are low in Health, because can easily kill you with . * can act as a pusher by constantly healing herself, her allies and her minions by using in conjunction with . * Making the proper decision on which champion to in a team fight or chase can be difficult. ** When possible, it's normally a good idea to bond your initiator, unless he's not going to stay within bondable range for very long. ** Aiming for a distant enemy makes it possible to catch multiple other enemies in 's beam, but will also make the bond easier to break with distance. Aiming for a nearby enemy should keep the bond intact and slow the pursuer most likely to catch you, but will likely not hit any other enemies. ** deals no damage to the bonded enemy, only enemies which intersect the beam. Consider this fact when under an enemy turret. *** Because of the damage component of 's beam, it can be used to farm minions or kill neutral monster camps when you are outside of battle. *** Since 's beam doesn't damage the target, it can be useful when push against their turret, since it doesn't draw aggro, and gives you time to run if the enemy approaches you. * long range and its -activated large AoE damage make it a great skill to max out first. Using it on yourself or an ally / minion (especially a siege minion) can help absorb large amounts of damage and allow you to safely deal damage if used with a . ** can target invisible units, enabling you to deal long ranged AoE damage to your lane opponents by placing a ward in the correct spot. This can be used to last hit fleeing opponents. * When fighting the Ancient Golem to acquire , be sure to save your s for so that you will be able to deal damage with two abilities rather than alone. You can also use on the small creeps next to Ancient Golem in order to deal additional damage. * Karma always respawns with both of her , so using one with on an ally or spawning minion will help get you back to the action quickly. With some cooldown reduction, the time it takes to get there may be long enough to get your second back. * By pressing the R hotkey twice, will queue up on your next two spells cast. * The cooldown on R starts when you press R, not when the enhanced spell is cast. Activate R well in advance of an imminent fight to get your mantra back a few seconds after the fight starts. Build usage * A is a great way to make use of most the bonus AP from without putting yourself at as much of a risk. * is a great item for not only because of how well she scales with AP, but also because it boosts her bonus AP gained from . * abilities can make her deceptively tanky. However since this tankiness comes from active abilities she is especially vulnerable while stunned or silenced, making , , and good options when the other team has a lot of CC. * Building and will not only provide more durability for , but additional AP as well. * Due to respectable ability to shield herself from damage, heal damage received and escape, especially while at low health, with is one of the best Champions in the game when it comes to baiting enemies to tower dive her. Recommended Items Category:Champion strategies